Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure
__TOC__ Stats If you wish to join the party, ask in the comments. You must have been a party member in at least one canon story, though. Chapter 1 - Preparations It's about 9 PM, and LAT is hanging around the library with Lazro and Twilight. LAT: How late is it? Lazro: According to the narrator, it's about 9 PM. LAT: But- Augh nevermind. Twilight, did you find the tome yet? TS: I haven't. How peculiar, I could've sworn that I've left it right here. Lazro (Devil): You mean this right here? I found it quite a fascinating book. TS: *Slightly annoyed* Yes, that one. LAT: The portal should be opened by 12, right? TS: That is the plan. LAT: Do you need anything before we can make the portal? TS: Not unless someone decided to take a closer look at the Brimstone Staff I'm supposed to be using to open the portal. Lazro (Devil): Ah, yes. Here you go. TS: Ugh. I guess we're all set then. Lazro: I uh, won't be able to come with you. LAT: ...And you decide to tell us that now? Why not, might I ask? Lazro (Angel): Isn't it obvious? LAT: ...I guess. We'll need Starbreeze to prepare some Divine spells, though. Lazro: I'll tell her that. Now, I'm off! Lazro absconds. bunp Corona: Watch your fucking step. Lazro (Angel): Apologies. We'll do just that in the future. Corona: Ugh. Go through the door already, it's fucking freezing. Lazro (Devil): Haven't you gotten used to that yet? It's been like that for about a year, you know. Corona: Just. Go. Through. The. Fucking. Door. Lazro (Devil): You're just like your dad, you know that? An asshole. Corona: Talk about my dad and I'll fill you with lead. Now get out of my sight. Lazro (Devil): Fine, fine. Lazro has now left the building. Corona: I brought my mother's special rifle, was I supposed to bring anything else with me? LAT: Not really. Have you told Ludicrine that we're going? Corona: Yes, I believe I did. LAT: Good. Well, when Starbreeze gets here, we're all set to go. Corona: Are you sure that we shouldn't bring any pets? TS: Absolutely. We don't want them to attract monsters, now do we? Corona: Good point. About two hours later, Starbreeze enters the building. SB: Evening. Corona: Evening. Starbreeze: So, Lazro is not coming with us? LAT: Nope. TS: The portal is done. I'll need to stay here in case anything comes out. LAT: Corona, you got your gun ready? Corona: Yes. You? LAT: Yes. Starbreeze, prepared some Divine spells? SB: I have. LAT: All right then, let's go in. *Teleport Noise (Bamf)* LAT: All right, this is the first safe zone. Celestia didn't die too long ago, so she probably still is at Damned Road. We'll have to find her. Suddenly, 2 Scarlet Golems attacked! Battle #1 - Original COMBAT ENGAGED Battle Theme: Pepper Steak 2 Scarlet Golems LAT used Haste α. LAT now is on 3× speed. LAT used Blizzard Shot θ'' on Scarlet Golem #1. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4882 damage. LAT used Slow δ on Scarlet Golem #2. Scarlet Golem #2 is now on 1/6 speed. Starbreeze used Prismatic Shot on Scarlet Golem #1. Scarlet Golem #1 took 5413 damage. Corona used Multishot γ. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4612 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 4631 damage. Scarlet Golem #1 used ''White Flamethrower ε. LAT took 1430 damage. Starbreeze took 512 damage. Corona took 1043 damage. LAT used'' Blizzard Shot θ'' on Scarlet Golem #1. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4863 damage. Scarlet Golem #1 was slain. LAT used Rapid Age ''on Scarlet Golem #2. Scarlet Golem #2's max health decreased to 7500. LAT used Seven Bullets on Scarlet Golem #2. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1111 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1042 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1010 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1245 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1234 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1337 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1430 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 was slain. Battle #1 - Beta remake 1= COMBAT ENGAGED! 2 Scarlet Golems! Battle Theme: Pepper Steak |-| 2= LAT used ''Haste α. LAT now is on 3× speed. |-| 3= LAT used Blizzard Shot θ. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4882 damage. |-| 4= LAT used Slow δ. Scarlet Golem #2 is now on 1/6 speed. |-| 5= Starbreeze used Prismatic Shot. Scarlet Golem #1 took 5413 damage. |-| 6= Corona used Multishot γ. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4612 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 4631 damage. |-| 7= Scarlet Golem #1 used White Flamethrower ε. LAT took 1430 damage. Starbreeze took 512 damage. Corona took 1043 damage. |-| 8= LAT used Blizzard Shot θ. Scarlet Golem #1 took 4863 damage. Scarlet Golem #1 was slain. |-| 9= LAT used Rapid Age. Scarlet Golem #2's max health decreased to 7500. |-| 10= LAT used Seven Bullets. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1111 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1042 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1010 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1245 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1234 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1337 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 took 1430 damage. Scarlet Golem #2 was slain. |-| 11= You won! LAT: Well, that wasn't too bad. We just have to make sure not to face too many of them. SB: Agreed. But what if they attack us by surprise? They do massive damage. LAT: We'll just have to hope that that doesn't happen. Now, where is Celestia? Corona: Twilight said that Celestia would probably be hiding from us. SB uses a spell called "Echo α". It pinpoints where Celestia is. SB: Got her. Come on, follow me. She leads the group across the hellish area, and they soon find Celestia. She sits on her knees, shaking violently. She's nude, with barbed wire wrapped around her body. SB: M-Mom...?! Celestia jerks her head towards them. Her eyes were wide and edged with madness. Celestia: Get the fuck away from me. LAT steps towards her, fearlessly. LAT: No, we need to know something. Celestia starts to convulse. Celestia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!! Celestia arches her head back and lets out a shriek. Suddenly, a grey demon materializes in front of them! It gains a red barrier, and prepares to attack! Battle #2 - Original COMBAT ENGAGED 1 Energy Demon Energy Demon used Haste. Energy Demon is now on 2× speed. Energy Demon used Ashes on LAT. LAT is now poisoned. LAT used Haste α. LAT is now on 3× speed. LAT used Rapid Age on Energy Demon. Energy Demon's max health decreased to 6000. LAT used Cold Armor on Starbreeze. Starbreeze's defense was doubled. LAT took 1000 damage from the poisoning. Starbreeze used Prismatic Shot on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 0 damage. Corona used Multishot γ on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 0 damage. SB: Why aren't our attacks working?! Corona: Must have something to do with that aura! Find a way to get rid of it! Energy Demon used Cursed Flame on Corona. Corona took 930 damage. Energy Demon used Black Thunder on Starbreeze. Starbreeze took 4930 damage. LAT took 1000 damage from the poisoning. LAT used Wide Angle on Energy Demon. ENERGY DEMON HP: 10,000 AT: 102 DF: 149 SP: 193 MP: 240 Element: Fire/Thunder Barrier can only be destroyed with type THUNDER attacks. LAT: Thunder attacks! Use electricity on it! Starbreeze used Lightning Strike ''on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 24 damage. The Red Barrier disappeared. Corona used ''Groin Shot on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 2012 damage. Energy Demon used Dematerialize. Energy Demon is now immune to physical damage. Energy Demon used Duoshock on LAT and Starbreeze. LAT took 2304 damage. Starbreeze took 1136 damage. LAT used Crystalize on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 1988 damage. LAT used Glacier on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 1970 damage. LAT used Freeze Ray on Energy Demon. Energy Demon took 1985 damage. Energy Demon was slain. SB: Mother! Cease your aggressions! Celestia: Get away from me, you fucking traitor...!! SB: What am I a traitor to?! Celestia: Your own fucking land... You refused to rule Equestria, and opted to abandon it to live a peasantry life with the rest of these fools... SB: Why is that so bad? Celestia: You were the one supposed to raise the sun when I passed on!! Try to think about what you've done by denying the Equestrians their sun!! SB: But the sun rises without the help of someone else. I'll never believe in that religious nonsense!! Celestia: IT'S NOT FUCKING RELIGIOUS NONSENSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT EQUESTRIA IS LIKE NOW?! SB: No, mother. I suppose I don't. I can only assume its not much different. Celestia grunts. Celestia: ...Here, I'll show you. Celestia raises her horn. It begins glowing. Starbreeze blacks out. Chapter 2 - Ruined Homeland us15-vAlbAEEquestria is a planet enshrouded in darkness. A thick layer of ice covers the oceans. A thick layer of snow covers the land. All of society is completely ruined. There are very few survivors. Both the moon and sun are gone. Celestia: Do you see what you've done?! Take a cold, hard look at the world. It's a world of blackness. Discord. Destruction. All because you didn't serve your duty, calling it nothing more than "Religious nonsense"!! SB: Oh my lord... It... It's true... I... I've ruined this once beautiful planet...!! Starbreeze fell on her knees, looking at the carnage around her. SB: Wait... what are all these... insect monsters... in the palace? They... They don't look a thing like normal Equestrians... Celestia: Indeed... These creatures would be Changelings... Shapeshifting creatures who were originally defeated some time ago... Their ruler, Queen Chrysalis, did have a child willing to take their throne... And since there wasn't anybody to intervene, it was like taking candy from a mentally handicapped baby. The new queen of Equestria is Crescent. Starbreeze's perspective changes. She now is in the throne room. Sitting on the throne was a tall, sickly-looking Changeling-like creature. Her eyes were a sickening whitish color, and her skin was a strange shade of brown. She wore a large, black robe with blue shoulder guards, and wore a light blue shirt and pants underneath it. Her hair was also sickly and white, and she had a halo over her head. SB: That... That's her...?? Celestia: Yes. Disgusting, isn't she? SB: Where... where are all of the Equestrians?? Celestia: They all had to hide away. The Changelings have a bitter hatred of us, especially after we defeated them and Queen Chrysalis. SB: So, our race is practically doomed to extinction?! Celestia: Exactly. Proud of yourself?? SB: ... Celestia: I thought so... Now... Want to know something about Crescent? SB: What...? Celestia: She's your cousin. SB: What? But she's not an Equestrian! She's a Changeling! Celestia: Queen Chrysalis... did some things... to your uncle. SB: So, Crescent has Dark Matter traits, just like me and Corona? Celestia: It would seem so... SB regains consciousness. Celestia: Now, why the fuck did you people come here in the first place? SB: We needed to know where a certain "Shenanigans" came from. Celestia: I'll be honest, I don't know too much about him. Perhaps you'll have a better chance if you find Kuipter and somehow get that information. Why do you even need to know that, anyway? SB: He is the one who set the ruin of the world in motion. We need to go back in time to eliminate him. Celestia: Hmph. Well, that's none of my concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to suffer eternal damnation. Get the fuck out of my face. LAT: What a way to talk to your daughter. Celestia: Go fuck yourself. Celestia absconds. LAT: Now, where would Kuipter be? Corona: Wasn't Kuipter resurrected? I mean, he did haunt my house a few months ago. LAT: So, you think that he's still somewhere in there? Corona: That's possible. SB: Well then, let's leave this place. The party goes back to the portal. A creature in the shadows watches them. ???: So, she managed to take over Equestria. I'm very proud. Chapter 3 - Darkness at the castle The party is back at the library again. TS: Did you three find out where it all went wrong? LAT: Well, not really. Celestia doesn't know where Shenanigans was. Only Kuipter knows. Corona: We think that he has been resurrected. You remember the strange activities and the blood writings back at my house, right? TS: I do. But didn't we already decide that it was an impostor? SB: Well, Kuipter was missing from Hell. If it was an impostor, it must've been quite a big coincidence. TS: Hm, you make a fair point. What's wrong with you anyway, Starbreeze? You seem to be shivering. Is the change in temperature too much? SB: No, it's just that, I've been talking to my mother... TS: And she told you that Equestria was ruined? SB: What? How do you know? TS: Haven't you noticed that I've only been using hellish spells lately? SB: Well, yes, but what does that have to do with it? TS: My magic depends on whether or not certain artifacts are intact. At first, my magic came from the Equestrian sun. But ever since it got destroyed, I couldn't use it anymore. So, I stuck with the Infernal Ruby located in Hell. SB: I see. Anyway, I'm really not in the mood to talk to another parent. TS: I understand. I'll go in your place, then. You can sleep in my house if you want. SB: Thank you. LAT: Let's get going. We have a world to save. The party absconds. Starbreeze heads to ZoshiX's castle. A creature watches her leave from behind a stalagmite. ???: Hmph. This is almost too easy. On the way to DMSwordsmaster's castle, the party gets ambushed by three machines. COMBAT ENGAGED Battle Theme: Chrono Trigger - Battle! 3 Cogbeasts LAT used Haste α on TS and Corona. TS is now on 2× speed. Corona is now on 2× speed. Corona used Multishot γ. Cogbeast #1 took 4607 damage. Cogbeast #2 took 4631 damage. Cogbeast #3 took 4623 damage. Corona used Focused Shot on Cogbeast #2. Cogbeast #2 took 14543 damage. Cogbeast #2 was slain. TS used B̋ͥͩ́ạ̪͈̬̙̃̽͗͆̊̓͠ͅń̘ͯ͑̾ͬi̭͍͚̍̌s͚̟̥ͦ͋ͦh͇̗͖̯ͭͩͦͣ͂ on Cogbeast #1. Cogbeast #1 was sent to another dimension for 1 turn. TS used H̽̏̾͗ͯ̀̀ě̪̖ͦ̅̒̎ͬͧl̂ͩ̂̿̃̈́l̵̻͔̝̞̳̗̓ͯs̩̚p͎̳̬̯ͦ͘i͒ͫ͌̉͞k̶͚̳̲͈̩̜e̘̦ͫ̃̇̔͋̚͞ on Cogbeast #3. Cogbeast #3 took 17542 damage. Cogbeast #3 was slain. Cogbeast #1 returned from the void. LAT used Seven Bullets. Cogbeast #1 took 1023 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1012 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1034 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1013 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1022 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1009 damage. Cogbeast #1 took 1012 damage. Cogbeast #1 was slain. ¿¿¿: Cog dammit. LAT: What the fuck was that about? ¿¿¿: I don't want you three to interfere with our project. Corona: What are you doing with my castle? ¿¿¿: We're trying to catch the ghost that some people have been seeing. TS: Why do you specifically want that ghost? I can summon another one right now if you want. ¿¿¿: No, you don't understand. This ghost has been fucking with the entire area. We need to banish it. Corona: You can't banish him! We need to know something from him. ¿¿¿: What? Why should I trust you three? TS: ...Dammit, we're the three least known protagonists, aren't we? Suddenly, Lazro bursts out through a castle wall. Lazro: OH YEAH An awkward silence follows. Lazro: ...I'll be off then. TS: Wait, don't. The people around here have to know you. ¿¿¿: Oh hey, you're Lazro. Ludicrine has told me all about you. LAT: You know Ludicrine? ¿¿¿: Of course, everyone knows mister Anagram. COMBAT ENGAGED Battle Theme: Dr.Who Theme Nazca Colony Drone #1288 LAT: Stand aside, this is my battle. TS: Are you sure about that? LAT: Absolutely. NCD: An honourable choice, Doctor. LAT used Haste ''α''. LAT is now on 3× speed.' LAT used ''Glacier. NCD took 1534 damage. LAT used Freeze Ray. NCD took 1564 damage. NCD used Haste. NCD is now on 2× speed. NCD used Dispel. LAT is now on normal speed. LAT used Crystalize. NCD took 1067 damage. NCD used Green Dec. LAT can no longer use Magic. NCD used Deathgen Arrow. LAT will perish in 3 turns. LAT used Seven Bullets. NCD took 7321 damage. NCD took 7320 damage. NCD took 7323 damage. NCD took 7322 damage. NCD took 7318 damage. NCD took 7319 damage. NCD took 7324 damage. NCD used Radio Wave. LAT was poisoned. NCD used Shock. LAT took 3123 damage. LAT used Focused Shot. NCD took 1423 damage. NCD: ...Fuck. NCD was slain. Corona: Who was that? LAT: An old enemy. It's a miracle that he survived the Reckoning, he was practically left for dead. Lazro: Pills here LAT: ...Anyway, we should head to the castle already. The party walks up to the castle. Eerie sounds can be heard. The door won't open. Lazro: Easily fixed. Lazro (Angel): Undimension! The door disappears. Wrapping Things Up 2 |title = Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure |nextchron = Chronicles of the Other Side |prev = The Descent }} Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline